The Little Mermaid: InuYasha Style!
by ShokoraYasha
Summary: Yes! We're at it again! (The Lion King, Inu-Yasha was previously posted under CloudStryfe) Chappie 2 up!
1. Heave ho! Part of your World

A/N: YAY! Finally, another one of our crazy crossovers! Hopefully this one will match up to the first, "The Lion King: Inu-Yasha Style"! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: We HAVE NOT, DO NOT, or WILL NOT own Inu-Yasha (copyright Rumiko Takahashi) or The Little Mermaid (copyright Disney and Hans Christian Anderson.) Why must you remind us of this, you sadist?!

________________________________________________________________________

The CAST!:

Inu-Yasha as ….. Prince Eric

Kagome Higurashi as ….. Ariel

Kagome's Grandpa as ….. King Triton

Miroku as ….. Sebastian

Sango as ….. Flounder

Kikyou as ….. Ursula

Shippou as ….. Scuttle

Jaken as ….. Flammy(Flotsam)

Naraku as ….. Jammy(Jetsam)

Myouga as ….. Grimsby

Kouga as ….. Chef Louis

Kaede as ….. Carlotta(Servant to the Prince)

Kirara as ….. Max the dog

Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, Hojou, Sesshoumaru, and Souta Higurashi as ….. Ariel's sisters

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Kagome woke up and stretched, smiling at the sun that poured into her room. "Ahhh! What a beautiful day!" She rose and walked to the kitchen, where she made herself some toast. As she munched away, she heard the mail-truck stop and then drive away. "Huh," she mused, "the mail's coming awfully early today." She shrugged as she swallowed her last piece of toast and headed out the door. 

As she neared the mailbox, a horrible feeling overcame her. She shook it off. "I thought that bread looked a tad moldy," she reasoned. She took a deep breath as she opened the mailbox to find a lonely letter sitting by itself. She picked it up and examined it. She turned on her heels and strolled back toward the house.

And yet, she couldn't take the anticipation any longer, so she ripped open the letter with her teeth and read it. Her eyes widened as she read it, whispering, "No…no…" When she finished, she dropped to her knees and screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

It read:

Congratulations, Miss Higurashi!

Your contract with Aiko, Arte, and Neemis has been renewed! You are cast as Ariel in their production of "The Little Human". 

Failure to show up to rehearsals will result in DEATH!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later, at the studio…

The cast grumbled and groaned. Sesshoumaru cried. "W-w-w-whyyyyy am I only a si-si-si-sister?! WAAAAAAAAH!"

Inu-Yasha crossed his arms. "Hmph. At least YOU get to sing!"

Hojou seemed to be content, though. "Yay! I get to be in it!" He scratched his head. "But what kind of a name is 'Ariel's sister' for a guy part?"

Sango sighed. "I give up! Will I EVER be a normal character?! I'm Flounder for Kami's sake!"

Suddenly, a voice came from seemingly nowhere. "QUIEEEEEEET!"

"Huh?" The cast looked around, confused.

"DOWN HERE!" Aiko called. And yes, there she was. "Stop your blubbering!" she commanded, thwapping Sesshoumaru on the bum with a rolled up newspaper, causing him to whimper like a doggy.

She grinned maniacally. "I'll be your director for a while. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride." She smirked. "Well that's what I'll be doing anyway." 

And with that, she climbed onto her director's chair and screeched, "AAAAAAAANNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDD…. ACTION!!!"

*************************************

(The camera pans across a foggy ocean. Seagulls call and flap through the scene. Porpoises flip through the water. Suddenly, through the fog emerges a ship full of male demons singing heartily. Music cues up.)

Miscellaneous Sailors:  (singing)

I'll tell you a tell of the infinite blue,

And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho!

Look out, boy, a human be waitin' for you

In mysterious fathoms below!

Inu-Yasha: Ah...Isn't this great? The salty sea air, wind blowin' in yer face…A great day to set sail!

Myouga: (barfing over the side of the ship. Looks up.) Oh hai…wonderful…

Sailor 1: A fine strong wind and a followin' sea. King Higurashi-jiji must be in high spirits today.

Inu-Yasha: (looks confused) King Higurashi-jiji?

Sailor 2: (walks up, holding a human, who is shrieking) Why, ruler of the humans, o' course! I thought every good sailin' youkai knew about 'im!

Myouga: (incredulously) HA! Humans! Don't listen to any of that naval nonsense!

Sailor 2: But it ain't nonsense, it's the truth! I'm telling ye, they live deep down in the ocean, they do. (waves his hands about and the human flops out into the ocean.)

Sailors: (singing) 

Heave. ho. Heave, ho. In mysterious fathoms below. 

(Human sighs and swims away to the gathering of people. Humans of all shapes and sizes fill a concert hall and a flourish proceeds.)

Regal-looking Human: (clears throat) His regal, his imperial highness, King Higurashi-jiji. (Grandpa Higurashi enters and the hall erupts in applause.) And now entering the noble court composer Reginald Nancy (Miroku calls, "It's a family name!") Richardus Lecherous Miroku! (He enters, bowing, and receives meager applause.)

Kagome's Grandpa(KG): I'm really looking forward to this recital, Miroku.

Miroku: Oh, Higurashi-sama, this shall be the most excellent concert I have ever conducted! Your granddaughters will look sexy---I mean be spectacular!

KG: (Gives him a look.) Hai…especially my little Kagome. 

Miroku: (nods) Hai, hai, she has the most beautiful, voluptuous brea---I mean the most beautiful voice! Heh heh…(to self) If only she'd show up to rehearsals once in a blue moon…(walks to podium and taps his little stick-thingy) 

(The daughters all sit in big giant clamshells. The first contains Yuka, sitting and waving. The second holds Eri, smiling. The third shows Ayumi. The fourth has a confused Hojou where a clam-bra and trying to cover himself. Sesshoumaru is next, and oh, what a show he is. He is decked out in diamonds and glitter. His flippers are pink and shiny and his eyelids are encrusted with jewels. Souta sits in the last.)

All: (singing)

We're the granddaughters of Higurashi

Grandfather that loves us and named us well:

Katrina (Yuka swims up and winks, then swims away.)

Kaylana (Eri does the same)

Kathryn (Ayumi swims in a circle, waves, winks, and swims away)

Kristina (Hojou has some coordination trouble and ends up crawling away.)

Karianna-hime-pea (Sesshoumaru swims up and bats his eyelashes, dancing around and flirting, he swims off)

Katarella (Souta begins to swim up and Sesshoumaru pushes him back, being a ham again)

And then there is another in her musical debut,

She's the 7th sister and we're showing her to you,

To sing a song Miroku wrote, call her what you may,

She our sister Kago---(shell opens and there is no Kagome)*GASP*

KG: (fuming) KAGOME!!!!

(The scene changes to Kagome at a sunken ship.)

Kagome: Oh, Sango! Hurry up!

Sango: (swims up) You know I can't swim that fast. (looks annoyed and mumbles to self) Though I can swim perfectly FINE...

Kagome: Here it is! Isn't it wonderful?

Sango: Uh huh…yeah…c-can we go now?

Kagome: You're not gettin' cold feet now, are ya?

Sango: (scoffs) Me? Scared? It just looks a tad…wet in there. A-and I think I may be getting a touch of the flu. (feigns illness unpersuasively)

Kagome: (nods) Okay, I'm going in. You can stay out here and…watch for rapists and serial killers. (quickly darts inside)

Sango: Okay you go. I'll stay here and watch for ra—Hey! Kagome! (Tries to squeeze through hole, although she can easily fit through.) Kagome, help! I can't…I mean…I…Help, Kagome!

Miroku: (comes out of nowhere) This is my cue… (winks)

Sango: (eyes grow wide) Hell no! Get away, houshi! 

(From offstage, he receives the evil eye and walks off, whimpering)

Miroku: Fine…

(Scene resumes as usual.)

Kagome: (laughs and swims over, as Sango easily swims through) Oh, Sango.

Sango: (doing a stage whisper) Hey, you don't think there are really rapists and serial killers out here, do you? (A shadowy figure passes outside)

Kagome: Sango, don't be such a baby.

Sango: (indignant) I am NOT a baby! (swims a little farther) I love this stuff…Adventure, excitement…mystery hiding behind ev—AHHHHHH! Kagome! (She sees a grinning youkai skull crash to the ground. She backs into Kagome, and she falls over.)

Kagome: Sango, daijoubu ka?

Sango: Yeah yeah, I'm fine. 

Kagome: Shhh…quiet… (is mystified by a shiny fork) *GASP* Have you ever seen anything so utterly fantastic?

Sango: It's uh…great. But what is it?

Kagome: (shrugs) I'm not quite sure, but I'm sure Shippou'll know. (drops it into her bag as the mugger's figure passes.)

Sango: (eyes grow wide as she looks around warily) Did you hear something?

Kagome: (Intrigued by an old rotted wooden pipe) I wonder what this is used for…

Sango: Kagome…

Kagome: Sango, settle down. Nothing is going to happen! Everything will be fine!

Sango: (Sees a mugger rise behind Kagome) AHHHHHHH! Swim swim swim! We're gonna be raped and murdered! 

(The mugger chases them around. Kagome realized she left her bag of trinkets in the ship. She goes back for them and they are almost hit by the mugger. They swim through a porthole, and crash through. Sango shouts, "Oh no!" They circle round and round and she is then knocked silly. Kagome drags her out of the way and traps the mugger in a trunk.)

Sango: Ha! Take that, you jerk! (The trunk moves and Sango swims to Kagome)

Kagome: (laughs) Sango, you're just a 'fraidy cat.

Sango: (pouts) Am not!

(On the surface, Shippou is sitting on an island humming to himself and looking through the big end of the telescope.)

Kagome: Shippou!

Shippou: (sees a tiny Kagome) Human off the starboard hull! (shouts) KAGOME! HOW ARE YOU?! (Kagome pushes down the telescope and reveals she's within an arms length.) Wow. You should join the 'lympics!

Kagome: (eyes full of wonder) Shippou-chan! Look what we found!

Sango: We were in an abandoned ship…it was eerie!

Shippou: Youkai stuff, eh? Lessee…(picks up the fork and sniffs it) Hmm…Wow. Wouldja lookit that. This is special. 

Kagome: (eager) Nani? What is it?

Shippou: (matter-of-factly) Well, it's OBVIOUSLY a dinglehopper! Youkai use it to keep their fur straight. See…you just twist and pull here and…(uses it to style his hair, resulting in a twirly Elvis-style doo) And VOILA! You got yourself an artistically satisfyin' hair style!

Kagome: A dinglehopper!

Sango: (points to the pipe) What about that?

Shippou: Oh this? It's a instr'ment…a snarfblat!

Kagome and Sango: Ahh….

Shippou: Yeah…this goes back to the times when Youkai smelled really bad and did nothin' all day but eat rocks. It was sooo boring that they decided to invent the snarfblat to make lovely music. Like so. (the snarfblat makes a fart-like noise and seaweed and dirt pours out.) 

Kagome: (slaps her forehead) UGH! Music! The Concert! Kami… Ji-chan's gonna kill me!

Sango: (bites her lip) That was today!?

Shippou: (deeply engrossed by the pipe) Maybe if you put some pretty flowers in it…

Kagome: G-gomen nasai, Shippou-chan. I have to go. Arigato! (swims off with Sango)

Shippou: Anytime!

(Next we see Naraku and Jaken, along with Kikyou, looking at a projection of Kagome swimming) 

Kikyou: Ahhh…that's right, hurry home, hime-sama. We wouldn't want to miss ji-chan's little shindig, now would we? HA! Shindig indeed! Hmm…In my day, we had unrivaled feasts when I resided at the castle. And now look at me! Wasted away to a shell of what I once was. Banished…exiled…starved for attention! Well, I've had it…and it's time they realized! Naraku! Jaken! I want you to pay EXTRA close attention to this little girly. She may be the key to Higurashi-jiji's downfall… (smiles maliciously)

(The screen darkens, then lightens to Kagome being reprimanded.)

KG: I just don't know what I'm going to do with you, Kagome. 

Kagome: Ji-chan, I'm sorry, I…

KG: As a result of your irresponsible behavior…

Miroku: (clucking and shaking his head in disapproval, and at the same time, trying to sneak a peak at her cleavage) Reckless abandon!

KG: The whole ceremony was…it was…

Miroku: I'll tell you what it was! It was ruined! Destroyed! The climax (puts emphasis on that word) of my whole career…turned into my biggest embarrassment!

Sango: (gets mad and wags a finger at Miroku) HEY! It isn't her fault! Well…er…At first, we attacked by a mugger! And we tried to…but we couldn't…and then whoosh…BAM! THWACK! Then we…whooooa! Then, we were finally safe. Then this youkai came and said this is this and that is that…and—

KG: Youkai?! That means you went to the surface!! Kagome? KAGOME?! 

(Miroku winks and blows kisses to Sango, who growls and turns away)

Kagome: N-nothing happened! I…

KG: (sighs) How many times do I have to tell you? You…you could've been seen by one of those…those savages! O-one of those DEMONS!

Kagome: Ji-chan, they're not savages! 

KG: They're dangerous! Do you think I want to see my favorite grandchild caught by one of those monsters? 

Kagome: I'm 15 years old…I'm not a child any longer…

KG: (angry) Don't you take an attitude with me, little missy. As long as you live in my ocean, you'll follow my rules!

Kagome: B-but if you'd just hear me out…

KG: NO! Silence! IF I EVER hear of you remotely NEAR the surface world again, you'll wish you'd never been born! (Kagome swims off, crying)

Miroku: Hmph…Hot girls. They think they RULE the world! 

KG: (face softens) You don't think I…was too hard on her, do you?

Miroku: 'Course not…Why, if Kagome's punishment was in my hands…I'd spank her so hard and tell her what a BAD girl she…was… (KG is looking at him angrily, and gulps, laughing nervously.) Yup…keep her under an iron fist.

KG: You're so right, Miroku.

Miroku: Hai.

KG: She needs to be watched over 24-7.

Miroku: Three-sixty-five.

KG: Someone to watch her every move.

Miroku: Her every curvaceous movement…(gets a bright idea) Hey, I know! I'll do it! (He scampers off)

(Cut to Miroku walking down a hallway)

Miroku: (beaming happily) Oh yeah…every day near Kagome and my beautiful Sango. COULD life better? I submit that it cannot! (laughs in good spirits. He then sees the two aforementioned ladies sneaking off.) Huh? What are they up to? (follows and slips into the grotto)

Sango: (concerned) Kagome, daijoubu ka?

Kagome: I just wish I could make him see it the way I do. We just don't see eye-to-eye. How could a place that makes such beautiful things be so horrible?

(starts singing. Meanwhile, Miroku is hiding, unsuccessfully, behind watches, buckets, thimbles, etc.  Sango and Kagome fail to notice.)

Look at these things,

Aren't they cool?

Wouldn't ya think my assortment is full?

Wouldn't you guess I'm the girl…

The girl who's got…everything. (swims around her grotto)

Look at this heap

Fortunes countless

One look and you say my collection's boundless

See all this stuff and ya think,

Well, she has everything.

Of thingies and knick-knacks I've got many

I've got things I don't know they're used for

You want doohickeys? (picks up an odd-looking object)

I've got plenty!

But who cares?

No big deal…

I want more.

I wanna go where the demons are

I wanna see

Wanna see 'em hunting

Stalking around on those… (turns to Sango)

Whaddaya call 'em? 

Oh… Claws (smiles and swipes playfully at Sango, who recoils)

With these fins, you can't kill a thing

Claws are required for slashing, swiping… 

Catching its prey in those…

What's that word again? (looks thoughtful)

Jaws

Up where they walk 

Where they have fun

Where they can bathe all day in the sun

Blissful and free

Wish I could be

Part of that world…

What would I sell 

If I could dwell 

Outta these waters

What would I say

Just to stay

On sun-kissed sands (snuggles into the sand)

Betcha up there (sits up)

They're very fair

Bet they don't yell at their granddaughters

Bright young demons

Sick of dreamin'

Ready to bear *responsibility* (stands up straight and dutifully)

I wanna know what the demons know

I'm gonna ask questions 

And they're gonna answer

Like what is a fire and why does it

What's the word?

Burn

When's it my turn?

Wouldn't I love

Love to run for the shore 

Up above….

Blissful and free

Wish I could be

(swims up to the small hole that lets the light in and reach up)

Part of that….

World….

(sighs as she retracts her hand. Miroku stumbles over something, and she and Sango gasp, turn around, and glare at the sheepish looking Miroku)

Kagome: M-Miroku?!

Miroku: Kagome! Are you insane!? What would your---what is all this stuff?

Kagome: It's…it's my collection.

Miroku: Collection? If your grandfather saw this place he'd…he'd…

Sango: (gasps and puts her hand to her mouth) You're not gonna tell him, are you?

Kagome: Please, Miroku. He wouldn't understand! (both girl pout)

Miroku: (falters at the sight) Uh…yeah…just come with me and I'll make you feel all better… (wink)

Sango: (slaps him across the face as a ship passes) MIROKU!

Kagome: (follows the shadow) Now what could that…

Miroku: Kagome? Kagome!

(Kagome swims up to the surface. Fireworks explode in the sky, and Kagome looks at it, stunned. Sango and Miroku swim up, bickering)

Miroku: Geez, Sango…I couldn't help it. I prefer your bu…Kagome! What in the name of Kami are you doing up here?! (Kagome swims up to the ship, entranced) Kagome! Get back here!

Kagome: (watches everybody on the ship, her eyes lit up. Suddenly, Kirara comes up and discovers her. The cat meows at her and she ducks as Inu-Yasha approaches.)

Inu-Yasha: (whistles to get Kirara's attention) Kirara! Here girl! You crazy cat! What're you doin' over here? Good girl! (Kagome is taken aback by Inu-Yasha. The puppy ears atop his head, the golden eyes, silver hair, and handsome face intrigue her.) [A/N: I just had to add that ^^;]

Shippou: (crawls over to Kagome) Hi, Kags! Pretty good party, huh?

Kagome: Shh! Shippou-chan, they'll hear you!

Shippou: (nods solemnly) Ahh…I got it… We're bein' stealthilious . WE'RE GONNA--- (Kagome puts her hand over his mouth)

Kagome: I…I've never seen a youkai…er…hanyou, actually, this close before. He's so…handsome.

Shippou: (quirks an eyebrow as he sees Kirara) Well, I think it's a SHE.

Kagome: Not HER! (turns Shippou's head) The one playing the snarfblat!

Myouga: Quiet…quiet!!! It is now my pleasure to present Inu-Yasha-sama with a very very VERY costly birthday gift!

Inu-Yasha: (nudges Myouga with his finger) Aw, Myouga y'old pest, you shouldn't have!

Myouga: Yeah, I know. Happy Birthday, Inu-Yasha-sama! (on cue a sailor whips a sheet off the present, revealing a gaudy, gold statue with Inu-Yasha looking regal, holding Tetsusaiga. Kirara snorts.)

Inu-Yasha: (tries to think of what to say) Uh…gee…Myouga…it's…uhh… 

Myouga: I ordered it m'self! Though I expected to give it to you for your wedding…

Inu-Yasha: (rolls his eyes, sighing) Not this again, Myouga! You're not still pissed because I didn't fall head over heels for the princess of the Ookami tribe, are ya?

Myouga: M'lord, it isn't just me. The whole empire wants you to settle down with Ms. Right.

Inu-Yasha: I know she's out there...I just haven't met her yet. (looks wistful)

Myouga: Well, maybe you haven't been meeting up with the right crowds!

Inu-Yasha: I don't need to look, Myouga. When I see her, it'll hit me like lightning! 

(Suddenly, the sky grow dark and thunder rumbles. A bolt of lightning lights up the sky.)

Inu-Yasha: Speak of the…

Sailor: Man the decks! A storm's a-blowin'! (lightning strikes near the ship and the wind picks up)

Shippou: ACK! The wind's too strong! (gets blown away) KAGOME! 

(The ship continues through the storm, rocking back and forth violently. Suddenly, a large rock seemingly rises ahead of them. Lightning starts a fire on board)

Inu-Yasha: Watch out! (The ship slams into the rock, and all are thrown over except Kirara, who is trapped behind the flames. So much for a fire cat, eh?) Hold on Myouga! Myouga? (looks around to discover the flea has already made a get away) Ugh! That damned…(sees Kirara) Kirara! Hold on, girl! Jump girl, jump! You can do it! (Kirara leaps off and lands in Inu-Yasha arms. Kirara is saved, but Inu-Yasha trips and is trapped now) 

Myouga: (from a safe distance) Lord Inu-Yasha!!

(BOOOM! The ship explodes and is engulfed in flames. Kagome sees the floundering Inu-Yasha, and pulls him away before he drowns. It is morning now. Kagome has dragged the unconscious Inu-Yasha on land and sits beside him)

Kagome: Is he…d-dead?

Shippou: (lifts Inu-Yasha's eyelids and pokes his cheeks in an annoying manner) Hmm…I can't really tell. (puts his ear to Inu-Yasha's foot) *GASP!* I can't hear a heart beat!

Kagome: (shakes her head) No, look! He's breathing. He's so…beautiful.

(sings) 

What would I give

If I could live up here where you are?

What would I say

Just to stay right here beside you?

How would it feel to have you

Smile at me?

Where would we hunt?

What would we kill?

If I could share with you this thrill?

Just you and me,

Then I would be

Part of your world….

(Sango and Miroku watch from behind a rock)

Miroku: Is that how you feel about me, Sango? (grabs her butt)

Sango: (slaps him) Just the killing part…

(Back with Inu-Yasha and Kagome, Myouga approaches, and Kagome quickly escapes)

Myouga: Inu-Yasha-sama! Oh…you really enjoy giving me heart attacks, don't you? 

Inu-Yasha: A girl, she…saved my life. She sang in the most beautiful voice. (mumbles) Not as beautiful as mine, though…

Myouga: Whatever you say. Psh…imaginary woman saving lives…RIGHT!

Miroku: (turning to Kagome) We gotta forget all about this. (wipes his forehead) Phew…I could lose my job, not to mention my head! When I volunteered, how would I have known such a hottie was also such a problem?!  (Sango rolls her eyes and they descend into the ocean)

Kagome: (climbs onto a rock and flicks her hair back, singing)

I dunno when…

I dunno how…

But I know something's starting right nooooow!

Watch and you'll see

Someday I'll be…

Part of your WOOOOOOOOORLD! (A wave crashes behind her and she looks all dramatic-like)

(The screen darkens.)

*************************************

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAND CUT!" Aiko shouted, as the camera shut off for the day. She sighed and yawned, happy her turn was now up.

The cast heaved its own, cliché, unison-sigh and flopped down. 

"Thank gods it's over…for today at least!" Kagome said, putting on some clothes. 

Inu-Yasha nodded. "You're telling me!"

Aiko smirked. "Whimps!" and with that, she walked out, throwing her coat over her shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Didja like? X.X; I am now dead! Lol…yeah….

~Ko-ko


	2. Under the Sea, Poor Unfortunate Souls

A/N: Hello all ^_^; I'm doing my chapter now.bear with me.kk?  
  
*Jaken and Naraku watch from the shadows. Fade to Kikyou watching from her hideout*  
  
Kikyou: *half-laughing* My god! This.this is too simple! Far too easy! She..she's in love with a hanyou! But not just any hanyou, but the prince! I'm sure her grandfather would -love- that. *mockingly* Kagome. A lovesick girl, granddaughter of the humans would make a lovely addition to my collection. *she continues to laugh as the scene fades out into the kings granddaughters dressing room.*  
  
Eri: *leaning against the wall* Kagome, it's just about time to get out. You've been in there all morning.  
  
*Kagome comes out, humming to herself cheerily*  
  
Houjo: Hm, what's with her?  
  
Kagome's Grandfather(KG): *comes in. Kagome passes him and puts a flower in his hair then leaves humming* eh?  
  
Sesshomaru: Oh my, she's got it bad  
  
KG: What? Is she sick again?  
  
Sesshomaru: *giggles* No, silly! She's in love  
  
KG: Love?  
  
Sesshomaru: *sighs* Seriously, if you haven't caught on by now I'm not going to even try, geezer.  
  
KG: *sulks*  
  
*Cut to Miroku pacing around on a rock*  
  
Miroku: Alright, so far, so good.I don't think he knows.thank god. But it's not easy keeping a secret this big for long.believe me.I know *makes as if he's recalling something horrible and shudders* I don't wanna talk about it! *continues to pace as flower petals fall on his head*  
  
Kagome: *on a rock higher than him, picking the petals off a flower. Happily* He loves me..*upset* he loves me not.*happily again* He loves me! I knew it!  
  
Miroku: Kagome.*looks up* Don't talk cra- *stops talking when he discovers he has a perfect view up her skirt* Oooo.  
  
Kagome: *realizes something is wrong, then whacks Miroku up side the head* PERVERT!  
  
Miroku: *rubbing his head, moving to a safer area.with less view.* Owww..  
  
Kagome: *dreamily* I gotta see him again..I'll bet Shippou knows where he lives!  
  
Miroku: Shippou? Please, that kid? Look, stop this crazy-talk. You're gonna tip off your grandfather! Get yer head outta the clouds!  
  
Kagome: *ignoring him* I'll swim over there and Sango could yell to get his attention.then we'll-  
  
Miroku: *grabbing Kagome's face* Down HERE is where you belong! *sneaks a grab at her rear and she whacks him. He rubs his head and continues* Kagome, listen.The demon world.it's a mess. Life down here is better than anything up there! *singing* The bloodshed is always greater, In somebody else's lake You dream about going up there But that's one big mistake Just look at this world around you Right here where the humans are A wonderful guy's around you, What more are ya looking for? *he gets slapped by Kagome, and he goes off to continue his song*  
  
Under the sea Under the sea Kagome it's better Down where it's better Just believe me! Up on the shore they fight all day, With other demons they battle away While we're relaxin' They'll all be taxin' Under the sea!  
  
Down here the humans are happy As every day goes by The humans on land ain't happy Up there they are gonna fry Humans up there ain't lucky They're in for a horrid fate One day when a demon gets angry *in a deeper voice* Guess who gonna realize too late?  
  
Under the sea Under the sea Nobody to kill us Claw and bite at us In fricassee! We're what the demons love to eat Down here we're outta the heat! We got no trouble Life is the bubbles! Under the sea Under the sea Since life is neat here We got a beat here Naturally! Even a surgeon and Ray Have the urge to start a band! We got some spirit You're gonna hear it! Under the sea!  
  
Maru plays the flute Lupe plays the harp May plays the bass An' she's lookin' sharp*slap* Kass plays the brass Bub plays the tub N' Luke is the duke of soul  
  
Luke: What?  
  
Ray, he can play Ling's on the strings N' Scout's rockin' out The fat lady sings Mill and Matt They know where it's at N' oh Kagome blow! *slap smack, bam*  
  
*As Miroku romps around flirting with the girls, Kagome daydreams, ignoring the musical number. Sango swims in looking for Kagome. The 'fat lady' uses a boa and grabs Sango by the waist and pulls her over, rubbing her butt against Sango's. The tajiya scrambles away and grabs Kagome, shaking her and mouthing "Lets get outta here, damnit!". The two swim off as Miroku continues to sing*  
  
Under the sea Under the sea When Marlene Begins to beguine It's music to me! What to they got? A lot of sand! We've got a -hot- feminine band! *slap* Each little Jan here Know how to jam here Under the sea! Each little Doug here Cutting a rug here Under the sea! Each little Gail here Knows how to wail here That's why it's -hotter- Under the water Yea we're in luck here Down in the muck here Under the sea!  
  
*All the humans and Miroku surround the rock Kagome used to be on and it takes them a moment to realize that she's gone. The humans just leave and Miroku is left all alone*  
  
Miroku: *sulk* All that effort and she doesn't even notice *sigh*  
  
Regal-looking Human: Miroku? Miroku! *swims up panting* I've been looking everywhere for you sir!  
  
Miroku: Why? Did my magazines come?  
  
Regal-looking Human: um.no. I have an urgent message from the king  
  
Miroku: *gulp* Um.this wouldn't be the same king that's grandfather to Kagome is it  
  
Regal-looking Human: The very one.n' it's about Kagome too  
  
Miroku: oh gods.has he caught on? O.O  
  
*Cut to the palace throne room. Kagome's Grandfather is looking at the same flower Kagome put in his hair. Miroku looks around a pillar at him, trying not to be seen*  
  
KG: Now..who could this lucky guy be..*notices Miroku and clears his throat* Hmm.come in, Miroku!  
  
Miroku: *to himself* I need to stay calm. I can't let him know I know anything! *clears throat as he gets closer to the king. His voice returns to normal volume, except it sounds like an adolescent male's voice while it's changing(cracking)* Hai--*coughs and lowers his voice* hai, sir?  
  
KG: *sneakily* Now, Miroku. I'm rather concerned about Kagome.have you noticed that she's been acting..odd lately?  
  
Miroku: Odd?  
  
Kg: Yea.y'know, moping around, daydreaming, singing to herself.you haven't noticed, hmmm?  
  
Miroku: Um..I..uh..  
  
KG: Miroku *glare*  
  
Miroku: H-hai?  
  
KG: I know you've been keeping something from me..  
  
Miroku: I.have?  
  
KG: About Kagome?  
  
Miroku: Kagome?  
  
KG: In love..?  
  
Miroku: *is clearly trying to keep his mouth shut, but can't help it anymore* Gomen Nasai, your majesty! I tried to stop here! I really did! I even offered to go to bed with her! She didn't listen. I TOLD her to stay away from demons.they're evil! They eat us! But no, no no--  
  
KG: *growls, looking fearsome* DEMONS!? What about demons!?  
  
Miroku: *chuckles nervously* Demons? Did I say demons?.heh-heh..  
  
*Fade to Kagome and Sango in Kagome's grotto*  
  
Kagome: *annoyed* Sango, can't you just tell me what this is about?  
  
Sango: Nope! It's a surprise.  
  
*The enter the cave. Sango smiles as Kagome sees the statue of InuYasha in the center of her grotto.*  
  
Kagome: *swims over to it happily* Sango! Oh Sango, you're the best! It looks so much like him! Look, it even has his ears! *begins to talk to the statue* "Why, InuYasha? Elope with you? Well.it's just so.so sudden.but what the hell.I'll.*she spins around and notices her grandfather and Miroku floating at the entrance* Ji-san!?  
  
KG: *looming menacingly in the opening, angry. Miroku is next to him, waving meekly* I consider myself a reasonable guy. When I set rules, I expect them to be followed!  
  
Kagome: But Ji-san!  
  
KG: Did you really save a DEMON from drowning!?  
  
Kagome: Technically, it has a HALF-demon.that aside, I HAD too!  
  
KG: I told you, contact between the demon and human world is forbidden! You know that, I know that..hell, even Miroku knows that!  
  
Miroku: I resent that..  
  
Kagome: He would've died!  
  
KG: One less demon to worry about!  
  
Kagome: *looks shocked, then growls* You don't even know him.  
  
KG: Know him? I don't have too! All demons are alike! Vicious, savage, venomous, human-killers incapable of any emotion--  
  
Kagome: *cuts him off* But I love him.*gasps as she realizes her mistake*  
  
*Miroku and Sango simultaneously hit their foreheads. Kagome's Grandfather stares in shock, then growls in anger*  
  
KG: N..no.have you.gone insane? He's a DEMON! You're a HUMAN!  
  
Kagome: I don't care.  
  
KG: Damn it, Kagome. I'm going to get through to you. If this is the ONLY way, then I must! *begins to shoot everything this his Trident-thing. Miroku and Sango watch in horror as Kagome tries to stop him*  
  
Kagome: No..no please! Please stop it, Ji-san.*She tried to stop him, leaving the statue. Her grandfather turns around and blasts it to pieces* NO!!! *Falls to the ground by the remains, crying*  
  
KG: *looks regretful and swims away*  
  
Miroku: *slowly slinks over to Kagome* Kagome.I-  
  
Kagome: *through sobs* Go.go away! *Miroku and Sango silently leave. Jaken and Naraku come out of the darkness. They swim around her while talking*  
  
Jaken: Poor girl.  
  
Naraku: Poor, sweet child.  
  
Jaken: She has.a terrible problem.  
  
Naraku: *sadly* If only.we could do something  
  
Jaken: Well, there is something.  
  
Kagome: *wipes tears from her eyes* Wh-who are you..?  
  
Naraku: Don't be scared, child.  
  
Jaken: We work for someone.someone who can help.  
  
Naraku: Who can make all your dreams.come true  
  
Jaken & Naraku: Can you see it?  
  
Naraku: You and Inu-Yasha  
  
Jaken & Naraku: *hugging each other, causing Kagome to back away* together, forever.  
  
Kagome: What do you mean?  
  
Naraku: Kikyou.has great power  
  
Kagome: *shocked* The miko!? Why.I couldn't.no, no! Leave me alone! Get out of here!  
  
Jaken: *shrugs* Very well.  
  
Naraku: We were only trying to help *flicks the Inu-Yasha statue's face at Kagome. The girl looks at it thoughtfully*  
  
Kagome: ..wait.  
  
Jaken & Naraku: Yeeeeessss?  
  
*Cut to outside with Miroku and Sango arguing*  
  
Sango: Poor Kagome.Miroku, what the hell is your problem!? I thought it was a secret!  
  
Miroku: Hey! I didn't mean to tell him! It was an accident! I just slipped up *Kagome passes by, with two other figures. Miroku and Sango chase after them* Kagome.where are you going? Wait, why are you with these.these.weirdos?  
  
Kagome: *not looking at him* I'm going to see Kikyou  
  
Miroku: Kikyou!? The miko!? Kagome, you can't. She's a monster!  
  
Kagome: Why don't you rat me out. You're awfully good at that  
  
Miroku: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!!! *They swim away. Sango catches up and he takes her hand* Come on *she slaps him immediately and she leads the way*  
  
Jaken & Naraku: This way, child *they lead her through a forest of glowing soul orbs. They go on as Kagome looks around. She jumps at a voice*  
  
Kikyou: Come in, come in dear. You mustn't lurk in doorways.it's quite rude.one may question your upbringing *comes out of the shadows* Now, from what I understand, you're here because you're in love with this demon, right? A prince, is he not? Heh.I don't blame you, he's quite handsome. Well, m'dear, the solution is simple. The only way to get what you want, is to become a demon yourself.  
  
Kagome: You.you can do that?  
  
Kikyou: You silly child. That's what I do, it's what I live for. To help people, just like you. Poor souls, with no where else to go. *begins to sing* I must admit that my past is rather murky They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch But you'll see that in recent days I've changed my very ways Repented, paid back, and made a switch True dat.(dawg)  
  
And I'm fortunate to know a bit of magic It's a talent I've always had, it's true Now please don't you laugh, I use it on behalf Of the miserable, lonely, and depressed *aside to Jaken and Naraku* (losers.)  
  
Poor unfortunate souls In pain In need This one wanting to be stronger, That one wants a bit more hair And do I help them? Why, of course Those poor unfortunate souls It's sad But true They gather at my door Demanding spells for the needy And I help them? Yes I do.  
  
Now it's happened once or twice Someone couldn't meet my price N' I'm afraid I had to take all it all away While I've had a few complaints All in all I am a saint To the poor unfortunate souls!  
  
*speaking* Alright, I'll make you a deal. I can make a potion that will make you a demon for three days. You understand? Only three. Listen, it's important. Before the sun sets on the third day, you must get the dog-boy to fall in love with you. Meaning, he has to kiss you.but not just any ol' kiss. It must be a kiss of true love. If you succeed by the third day, then you'll remain a demon forever. But, if you don't, you'll become a human again.and you belong to me  
  
Miroku: No, Kagome! Don't-- *Jaken and Naraku grab him and silence him*  
  
Kikyou: Do we have a deal?  
  
Kagome: *thinking* If I become a demon.I'll never see Ji-san.or my siblings again  
  
Kikyou: *as if you realizing it* That's right..but, you will have Inu- Yasha, no? Life's just full of tough choice, aint it? Oh! Yes, one more thing. We still haven't discussed a form of payment. I can't very well give oyu something for nothing, y'know.  
  
Kagome: But I don't have any-  
  
Kikyou: I'm not asking much here. Just a small thing.hardly a bother, really. You'll never miss it. What I want is.your voice  
  
Kagome: *shocked, clutching her thought* My.my voice?  
  
Kikyou: You got it, hon. No more talking, singing.nothing  
  
Kagome: But without my voice, how can I-  
  
Kikyou: *cutting her off yet again* You have your looks, your pretty face! And don't forget the importance of body language.ha! *singing* The demon guys don't like a lot of chatter They think a girl who talks much is a bore Yes, for demons it's preferred for woman not to say a word n' after all, dear, what's gossip really for?  
  
*starts to take out ingredients* Come on, they're not really impressed by conversation Why, demons avoid it if they can But they'll drool n' fight n' fawn To a lady that's withdrawn Why, it's she who holds her tongue that gets the man!  
  
Come on, you poor unfortunate soul Go ahead! It's your choice! I'm a very busy miko *smoke in the shape of Inu-Yasha's head appears from the cauldron* And I haven't got all day It doesn't cost much Just your voice! *as Kagome goes to kiss he smoke, Kikyou pops out of it, sneering. She continues to pour ingredients into the mix* You poor unfortunate soul So sad But true If you want to cross a bridge, my dear *materializes a contract* You've got to pay its toll Just take a long deep breath And just sign the bloody scroll! *aside* Jaken, Naraku, now I've got her guys *aloud* Your boss is on a roll! This poor unfortunate soul!!!*Kagome signs the paper. Miroku and Sango, who are tied up, look on hopelessly*  
  
Paluga, sarruga, come winds of the Caspian Sea.  
  
Now rings us glossitis and max laryngitis,  
  
La voce to me!  
  
Now . . . sing!  
  
Kagome: *starts singing. Just la-la-la-ing*  
  
Kikyou: Keep singing! *The voice drifts from Kagome into a small Shikon no Tama necklace Kikyou is wearing. She grins evilly and changes Kagome*  
  
*Kagome's fins change to clawed feet, he nails grew longer and sharper, her teeth grew as well. Her eye color changes to red and two white cat ears appear through her hair. Unfortunately for her, she lost her human 'gills' so now she can't breath. She starts floundering around, trying to swim with her new set of legs. Miroku and Sango get free and grab onto Kagome to pull her safely to shore. They don't have much time, but with their efforts combined, they saved her. The two begin to pull her to shore* 


End file.
